Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 6
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: It's now the year 2013, what will happen to the Halliwells this year? Will P.J.'s cupid side take affect during V-day? Will the kids cuase problems at school? Will magi lessons go wrong? Who's having another baby? To find out all you have to do is read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Just another New Year's Eve party –I'll write as often as I can.**

Just like every year the Halliwell's had planned another New Year's Eve party. Prue Halliwell, her husband Andy and their two year old daughter Payton were decorating the living room. Their four month old son Preston was napping in his play pen. Prue's younger sister Piper, along with her Husband Leo and their five year old daughter Melinda were making the meal. Piper and Leo's sons 9 year old Wyatt and 8 year old Chris were outside playing in the snow.

Prue and Piper's younger sister Phoebe, along with her husband Coop were placing crystals around the house too keep the demons out during the party. Their daughters five year old P.J. and three year old Parker were helping their parents with this task. Prue, Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister Paige, and her husband Henry were having the usual problems with their daughters.

Their five year old identical twin daughters Tamora and Kat were refusing to get dressed. Kat was just screaming a crying as Paige dressed her. However Tamora was running around the room in her underwear throwing a full tantrum. Once she was done with Kat, Paige helped Henry by orbing Tamora in her dress. Meanwhile their adopted four year old son Henry Jr. was outside playing in the snow with his cousins.

The party started at four, so at the three thirty Prue headed up to the attic. There she placed three white candles in a circle and casted the spell to summon Patty and Grams from the spirit realm. When they appeared they hugged Prue and followed her out of the attic and into the chaotic household.

Shortly before four Darryl, Sheila and their sons: 10 year old Darryl Junior and Mikey who was 13 arrived. Next came Elise who brought her sister Rebecca and Rebecca's daughter Alyssa who was five and friends with P.J. and Melinda. Then came Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father Victor, and not long after Paige's father Sam arrived. Shortly after four, Billie her husband Austin and their sixth month old daughter Ginny arrived.

"So Billie how's life with Ginny" Sheila asked.

"A bit easier, she sleeps through most of the night now, and she's eating solid food" Billie informed.

"Things are pretty much the same with Preston, except he doesn't startle so easily anymore…thank god" Prue stated.

"How's life with a teenager" Billie asked Darryl and Sheila.

"Tough, he's gotten lazy with chores and Homework" Sheila stated glancing a look to Mikey.

"Alyssa we're making a club, want to join us" Kat asked Alyssa.

"Ok, what is it called?"

"We call it the puppies" Tamora informed.

"Cool, what we do" Alyssa asked.

"We play doggies with Belle" Melinda explained.

Melinda, P.J. and the twins then got on their knees and began barking as they crawled towards Belle. Alyssa soon got the hang of it and joined in laughing as she barked. Meanwhile Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr. we're colouring some pictures in colouring books. Parker and Payton were playing with a couple of dolls, and Preston was awake and just chilling in the play pen.

"Alright Supper should be ready I'll get set it all up" Piper stated getting up.

"Let me give you and hand with that" Rebecca offered and followed Piper into the kitchen.

Not long after, Prue suddenly gasped as Preston orbed onto her lap. Of course he would have to pick this day to get his powers. Prue sighed and just hoped he wouldn't use any magic while Rebecca was around to see it. Rebecca shortly after came into the room and beckoned everyone for supper.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and seated themselves or stood up. Not everyone could fit at the table some would have to eat in the living room. Before eating Paige had to make the toast.

"Another year has raced by, a new one begin tonight. Let's pray this year will be good to us and bring us happy memories we'll enjoy even in our old age. Our children will and learn and grown as will we, so we say good bye to the year 2012 and say hello the year 2013. To 2013, may it be another great year" Paige stated.

"To 2013" the others repeated.

Once that was taken care of Piper and Phoebe served the meal. The children and those with babies sat at the table, everyone else was in the living room. As expected it wasn't long for a fight to break out between Kat and Henry Jr., those two had not been getting along.

"Henry gave some of my food to Belle" Kat tattled tailed to Prue.

"Yes honey I saw, Henry apologise to your sister" Prue instructed.

"No, she deverved it" Henry stated.

"You mean deserved it, why do you think that" Prue asked.

"She threw my teddy bear out the window" Henry whined.

"Ok but did your mommy deal with it" Prue asked.

"Yes" Henry admitted.

"Then let it go and eat your food, and Kat leave your brother alone" Prue stated.

"Hey P.J. that wasn't nice" Melinda snapped.

"What did I do" P.J. asked looking completely clueless.

"You kicked me under the table" Melinda reported.

"No I didn't, I was just eating" P.J. replied.

"She's telling the truth, it was Tamora who kicked you, I read her mind" Billie informed.

"Oh sorry P.J., Tamora that wasn't nice" Melinda stated.

"I know but it was funny" Tamora stated and kicked her again.

"Tamora go to your room" Prue stated.

"You're not my mommy, you're not the boss of me" Tamora snapped.

"Ok would you like me to get your mommy" Prue asked.

"Never mind, I'll be in my room if you need me" Tamora changed her mind and left the table.

The rest of supper was fight free which was a surprise. After supper they kept the kids as entertained as possible with games and stories. When night fell the babies and little ones were getting cranky and were over tired. So Henry Jr., Parker, Payton, Preston and Ginny were put to bed. Ginny was still small enough to fit in Preston's crib with him.

The twins and Melinda made it till eleven then fell asleep on the floor playing grave yard. So they were tucked into bed as well. Prue and Billie both fell asleep on the couch by elven thirty. However they were woken up a few minutes before the countdown.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…Happy New year's" Everyone screamed.

"Ya, can I go to bed now daddy" P.J. asked rubbing her eyes.

"Of course sweetie you didn't have to stay up" Coop replied and picked P.J. up to carry her to bed.

"This was fun but I'm tired too" Wyatt said and dragged himself up the stairs.

"We had a good time like always, but it's getting late see you soon" Darryl said getting up with Sheila and their boys.

They left as well as Rebecca, Elise and Alyssa. Victor and Sam then followed them out. Billie took her daughter out Preston's crib and left with Austin. Once they were gone Grams and Patty were returned to the spirit realm.

For the first time in forever none of the children put up a fight not wanting to go to sleep. For the first time ever Preston slept through most of the night. Happy with the amount of sleep they got, Prue and Andy suggested having a long party every day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Cupid effect**

 **Answer for Wyatt for life, your messaging was private so I have to answer you like this. Yes it is Phoebe who gets pregnant in this book, also Prue will have three kids, my friend wants me to have Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige have another baby so they will each have four, I'm not really into that idea but let me know what you think.**

On the second of February Wyatt woke up as the sun began to rise. Although it was barely six Wyatt couldn't go back to sleep. It was Wyatt's birthday and at some point during that day he was going to be double digits, in other words ten years old. Wyatt woke up Chris who wanted to continue sleeping but gave in after Wyatt orbed his bed away.

Still in their pajamas, the boys raced down the hall and woke up Melinda. Melinda was a morning person and happily joined in on her brother's wake up call. Although the twins, Parker and Payton appreciated the wake call, the other did not. However since half the kids were up and full of energy the adults knew night time was officially over.

In the kitchen the children seated themselves as usual and the tired adults made breakfast a tons of coffee. Prue was sent back to bed while Andy looked after baby Preston. Too tired to make a fancy meal, Piper served them toast, or cereal with milk or juice. The children didn't seem to care and half of them were still half asleep. In-fact P.J. was asleep with her head buried in her toast.

"How long till my party starts" Wyatt asked.

"Let's see the party starts at one, and its 6:10, so six hours and 50 minutes" Leo informed.

"That's way too long" Wyatt groaned.

"It would have seemed shorter if you had gotten up later, instead of your little wakeup call" Paige stated helping Henry Jr. Spread jam on his toast.

After breakfast Wyatt took as much time as possible to get dressed, brush his hair and teeth. Even with that effort it was only 7:30 when he finished. To pass the time he did his homework, starting with math. He raced through this and started his English. This took a bit longer then he did his science homework which took the longest. After all that it was only 8:40 in the morning.

After being bored for hours it was finally 12:45 and the first few guests had arrived. Darryl, Sheila and Darryl Junior, along with Billie and Victor. It wasn't long after when Wyatt's friends: Kennedy, Dakota, Austin, Carter and Cameron arrived. Wyatt excitedly greeted them after they handed his presents to Piper and Leo.

The kids played their usual games in their usual groups. Wyatt, his friends and Chris played cowboys, Melinda the twins and P.J played dragons. Henry Junior, Parker and Payton played hide and seek, which none of them were good at.

For Supper Piper made a homemade pizza and had the kids help her make it. Once the pizza was cooked and ready to eat, Piper served everyone. Payton went around stealing all the children's Pepsi, which made her extremely out of control hyper. Sugar may not affect mortal children but it does effect magical children.

"I'm a pony, I'm a pony, look how fast I can run" Payton chanted jumping in seat and then suddenly ran out of the kitchen.

"That kid has problems" Tamora stated.

"Says the evil twin" Kat stated.

"I'm not evil, I'm just cool" Tamora replied.

"Cool people don't go on time out all the time" Kat pointed out.

"You're just as bad" Tamora pointed out.

"Oh Touché." Kat said.

"What does that mean" Tamora asked.

"I don't know, I heard mommy say it to daddy yesterday, I think its French" Kat replied.

After supper Piper and Leo brought out the cake and everyone sang happy birthday as they walked towards the table. Piper and Leo placed the cake on the table in-front of Wyatt who blew out the candle. Then of course the cake was served and eaten.

The party lasted until seven, by that time the younger kids were getting tired. So the guests went home and the kids went to bed. It was another easy night, which was rare in the household.

A week before Valentine's Day Piper, Phoebe and Coop took the kids to the store to buy Valentine's Day cards. While the girls were picking them out, Wyatt and Chris were watching girl about their age, who was with her father. Coop noticed them as well and smiled as the dad waved at him.

"Hello Comet good to see you" Coop said the girl's father.

"Same to you, I haven't seen you in ages" Comet responded.

"Is that the little baby I met" Coop asked about the girl.

"Sure is, little Emily is already eleven now, any of these yours" Comet asked pointing to the girls, Wyatt and Chris.

"Those two, the ones fighting over chocolate that they're not going to get" Coop said pointing to P.J. and Parker.

'Girls, this is an old friend of mine and his daughter Emily. Guys this is my wife Phoebe, and our daughters P.J. she's 5 and this is Parker she's three and a half" Coop introduced.

"And these are my nieces, Melinda Tamora and Kat, and my Nephews Wyatt and Chris" Coop introduced.

"I'm his sister in law Piper, Wyatt Chris and Melinda are mine" Piper introduced herself.

On Valentine's Day, the girls decided to wear matching red dresses with white nylons, the boys didn't dress up. Prue dropped off Melinda, the twins, P.J., Henry Junior, Wyatt and Chris at the bus stop before heading to work. Upon arriving at the school, Wyatt and Chris dropped off the others at the kindergarten fenced in play area then went to the playground.

"Hi I'm Ethan" a little boy greeted P.J.

"I'm P.J." P.J. introduced herself.

"You look pretty" Ethan complemented.

"I know" P.J. replied and pushed her long brown hair behind her ears.

"Wyatt look it's that girl from the store, she's so cute" Chris stated pointing to Emily who was on the swings.

"You're right but get real, she's mine" Wyatt stated.

"No way" Chris argued.

"Look little brother, you're 8 years old, I'm now 10 years old, she's 11, I'm closer to her age" Wyatt stated.

"I'm 8 and a half" Chris argued.

"Not until April, your birthday's in October" Wyatt reminded him.

"How about this, we both offer to push her on the swing, whoever she says yes to gets her" Chris suggested.

"You're on" Wyatt agreed.

The brothers shook hands them marched to the swings where Emily was. When the boys asked Emily stated she could swing herself. They didn't have a chance to argue because the bell rang.

"Ok fine we'll both make her Valentine's Day cards, the winner gets her" Wyatt suggested as he and Chris followed the others into the school.

"Fine by me" Chris agreed.

Wyatt walked in his classroom and sat at his desk in between Dakota and Kennedy. After attendance their teacher assigned them to make Valentin's day cards. Wyatt took out his pencil case from inside his desk and opened it. He got his glue sticks, crayons, markers, pencil crayons, erasers, scissors and the teacher passed out paper.

Wyatt's desk was overloading in stuff, to the point where half his pencil crayons and markers fell onto the floor. He didn't stop to pick them up he just kept on going. Meanwhile Chris was supposed to be working on grammar but was making a Valentin's day card instead.

"Chris that doesn't look like a grammar question" his teacher busted him.

"Sorry" Chris apologised and pretended to put it away, but once the teacher wasn't looking he continued with his card.

Back in kindergarten Ethan was trying to be helpful to P.J., but actually driving her crazy. He started by taking her bag off of her and putting it in her cubbies, then untied her Velcro shoes and took them off her feet. Now he was helping her make a Valentine's Day craft by making it for her.

"Ethan stop, I want to do it" P.J. stated.

"It's ok I'm helping you" Ethan told her.

Bored out of her mind, P.J. went to Miss Hudson and told her Ethan was taking over her craft. Miss Hudson followed P.J. over to her table and gave her more supplies so she could do the craft and the one Ethan was doing became his. This worked until the final step then Ethan realized P.J. was working on another.

"I'll help you colour that" Ethan offered.

"No, Ethan it's my craft" P.J. said and covered the craft with her hands.

"Miss Hudson P.J. won't let me help her" Ethan tattle tailed.

"Ethan I think P.J. doesn't need any help, but there are lots of other kids who would like some help" Miss Hudson informed.

"Like who" Ethan asked in an irritated tone.

"You can help me" Tamora offered.

"Good luck" P.J. whispered in Tamora's ear since there were sitting beside each other.

At the start of recess, both Wyatt and Chris were standing by the fifth grade class door. Emily came out of the boys gave her the Valentine's Day cards. There was no winner because Emily said she liked both of the cards the same.

"Alright strike two, whoever she agreed to play with is the winner" Chris suggested.

"You're on, EMILY WAIT UP" Wyatt shouted running after her with Chris.

"Emily want play with me" Wyatt asked.

"Or do you want to play with me" Chris asked.

"Well I'm playing with my friends but can both join us" Emily offered.

During recess Ethan wouldn't leave P.J. alone. During the game of hide and seek Ethan told P.J. where everyone was hiding even though he wasn't playing. Then during tag he was it first and didn't tag anyone so that P.J. wouldn't be it. Ethan ruined both games from her and for the other players.

"Be back, I'm going to be my water bottle" P.J. stated.

"I'll get it for you" Ethan offered then without P.J. saying yes, he went to get it.

"P.J. we need to talk" Tamora stated.

"Your new friend is ruining everything, tell him to stop" Tamora demanded.

"I tired, he won't leave me alone" P.J. explained.

"I think you're his girlfriend now" Rosie said and Lily agreed.

"I don't want to be" P.J. stated.

Through the second class things didn't change. Wyatt and Chris were in another challenge to win Emily's heart. Ethan was not getting the hint that P.J. didn't like him. At lunch P.J. made the comment that Piper had forgotten to remove the crust off her sandwich, so Ethan took the sandwich out of her hands and removed the crust for her.

Then he opened her juice box for her and unwrapped all her snacks. Meanwhile in the cafeteria Wyatt and Chris were both offering Emily snacks. Emily refused the granola bar, juice boxes, yogurt and apple. However when Wyatt offered her a banana she accepted it.

"I win" Wyatt bragged.

"Best two out of three" Chris suggested.

"Fine" Wyatt agreed.

This was how the rest of the day went on, by the end of the day neither Chris nor Wyatt was the winner. P.J. was going to explode with frustration. It's a good thing Coop was the one who picked them up after school.

"Daddy help that boy won't leave me alone" P.J. stated running into her dads arms.

"Really, let me guess he helped you with everything" Coop asked.

"How did you know" P.J. wondered.

"On Valentin's day love is strong, and your cupid side came out" Coop explained.

"How do I make it stop" P.J. asked.

"You can't make it stop, you have to learn how to control it" Coop informed.

"Hey Coop Emily's told me those Nephews of yours have a thing for her" Comet stated approaching them.

"Yeah we've been trying to winner her over, but nothing's worked" Wyatt admitted.

"Boy's Emily's a full cupid Comet was a cupid that I used to work with, you're not in love with her it's just because it's love day" Coop explained.

"Oh that makes so much more sense" Chris realized.

"Ok let's go home before anyone else fall in love with me" P.J. stated making everyone laugh.

On the way home Coop decided next February he should start P.J. on her cupid training. She might still have problems but at least she'll be in control of it for the most part. After all Coop did not want boys after P.J. at age 13, so there was no way he wanted them after her at age five.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Kids to the rescue- Wyatt will remain good, also sorry for any spelling errors I didn't have time to edit I was babysitting my little sister.**

Melinda's birthday was on a school day, so Piper had gotten permission to have a party for her at school. The only one of the adults who wouldn't get the day off was Leo, but Billie stepped up and offered to substitute for Leo in his class. Wyatt and Chris, along with Henry Jr. we're going to attend the party since Piper and Paige had excused them from class. However Parker and Payton were both going to pre-school instead and they weren't happy about it.

"I want to go to the party" Parker screamed as Phoebe tried to dress her.

Parker wouldn't have any of it and beamed all over the house. Coop finally caught her and dressed her in the magic proof room. Payton was screaming her head off as well while Andy was trying to dress her and brush her hair. In the end both Parker and Payton were put in the car and dropped off at the pre-school. Meanwhile Leo, Coop and Henry drove the other children to the elementary school. Prue, Piper and Phoebe would be joining them after picking up the cupcakes. Paige would also join them after dropping of the very upset toddlers at the pre-school.

At the elementary school the guys arrived in the kindergarten classroom to set up for the party. Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr. and the girls joined the children in the fenced in play area. Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe arrived at the same time and joined their husbands inside. Once the school bell rang Mrs. Hudson (the senior kindergarten teacher) brought the children inside the classroom and had them sit on the carpet as usual.

"Good morning boys and girls, today we have a very exciting day" Mrs. Hudson told the children.

"Today is Melinda's birthday, Melinda can you come up here please" Mrs. Hudson asked and Melinda stood beside her.

"How old are you today Melinda" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"I'm six years old now" Melinda proudly told her classmates.

"Well isn't that exciting, and to celebrate we're going to have a party starting now" Mrs. Hudson stated and dismissed the children.

Melinda was at the cupcake table tight away with P.J. and Alyssa. Tamora, Kat and Henry Junior were with twins Rosie and Lily kicking around balloons and smacking each other with them. Wyatt was helping out his aunt and uncle by bottle feeding six month old Preston, who had also tagged along. Chris was at the cupcake table as well stuffing his mouth so many of them that Leo had to take him away from the table.

"Is it fun being six" Alyssa asked Melinda.

"So far" Melinda replied.

"I'll be six soon too" Alyssa said.

"That's cool" Melinda stated.

"Thanks Wyatt you're a big help, I'll take it from here, Chris wants to build a block tower with you" Prue stated taking pressing into her arms.

Wyatt joined Chris and they began building a tower out of blocks. When it started getting high a boy came over and pushed all the blocks down. Upset, Wyatt and Chris went to Piper and told on the boy.

"Ok Wyatt you're ten years old, that boy is five get over it" Piper stated.

"These little terrors always get away with things" Chris stated as he and Wyatt returned to the scene of the crime and rebuilt their tower. 

Meanwhile at Pre-school, Parker and Payton were still unhappy about missing out on Melinda's birthday party. So they decided to attend anyways. They entered the bathroom, held hand and Parker beamed them to the bathroom in the kindergarten classroom. They left the bathroom and right away went to the cupcake table.

"What are you two doing here" Coop asked.

"Uh oh busted" Payton stated with a cupcake stuffed in her mouth.

"Who are these two little girls" Mrs. Hudson asked as she noticed them.

"This is my daughter Parker, and this is my niece Payton" Coop introduced.

"That's funny I didn't even notice them come in with you" Mrs. Hudson let out a laugh then walked away.

"Oh great now you'll have to stay, I'll go tell the others and sort it out at the pre-school" Coop decided then went to find Prue, Andy and Phoebe.

Coop beamed to the pre-school and played it off as he was there to pick up the girls, and they were already waiting for him in the hallway. Parker and Payton served a time out but then joined in on the fun. To them it was worth the time out and risk of exposing magic by beaming in and out of places.

"Ok kids before we eat the cake we need to sing the birthday song, sing with me" Mrs. Hudson instructed the kids who all seated at tables.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Melinda, Happy birthday to you. How old are you now? How old are you now? How old, how old, how old are you now?"

"Are you 1?"

"No" Melinda replied.

"Are you 2?"

"No"

"Are you 3?"

"No"

"Are your 4?"

"Are you 5?"

"No"

"Are you six?"

"YES!" Melinda screamed.

After that was done Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Coop cut and served the cake. The children got their pieces first then the adults. After cake the children played out for a while, then came back in to do some crafts.

In the middle of the night a couple of days after a smash woke up the entire house. The kids and adults except for Henry, Henry Jr. and Preston, came down to the living room and fought the demons. More demons came in and kidnapped the adults. The rest of the demons then shimmered out knowing they would die if they stuck around to fight the kids.

"Ok I'll call Billie, Chris go check on Preston" Wyatt stated picking up to cordless.

"Billie come fast right now" Wyatt screamed over the phone.

Without waiting Wyatt orbed Billie into the living room from her house. Wyatt quickly explained what had happened as Chris orbed down holding baby Preston. Billie took Preston from him and counted to make sure all the kids were there.

"Billie all I need you to do is stay here and watch the baby, Payton, Parker and Henry Jr. Tamora, Kat, you two will be vanquishing the demons. Melinda, P.J. you two will be orbing or beaming everyone out. I'll be there in case anyone needs to be healed and Chris you'll sense where our moms and dads are" Wyatt ordered.

"Ok, that's weird they're not together" Chris sensed.

"Let's start with Uncle Henry since he's mortal" Wyatt stated.

"Ok he's in Australia, I'll orb you there" Chris stated.

Chris took Wyatt and Melinda's hands, then the twins and P.J. and their hands and the all orbed to where Henry was being held captive. It was a dungeon type place and Henry was being held in cage with heavy metal bars. Some demons came out and Kat froze their butts. While Kat did this Tamora blew up the bars on the cage to rescue Henry. After giving her father a hug Tamora helped her sister out with the demons. P.J. came over to Henry took his hand and orbed him to the manor.

"Ok one down, seven to go" Melinda stated.

"Ok Aunt Phoebe is in Japan, hold on to me" Chris said and orbed them to Phoebe.

Phoebe was fighting some demons in her prison which kind of looked like an ordinary house. Tamora helped her out and the demons were focused on her, so Melinda orbed Phoebe back to the manor. Tamora and Kat finished the fight with a win, and Wyatt had to heal a cut on Kat's left shoulder. P.J. and Melinda then both orbed or beamed back.

"2 down, six to go" Melinda stated.

"Ok I see aunt Prue, she's in Spain" Chris stated and orbed them all there.

There Tamora and Kat were busy doing their job which gave Prue the opportunity to use her powers to untie the rope. Once she was free she helped her nieces finish off the demons then P.J. orbed her to the manor.

"3 down, five to go" Melinda stated again.

"Mommy's in New York" Chris sensed and orbed them all there.

"Look out behind you" Piper stated.

Tamora blew up the demon in seconds however more came. This time it took, Kat, Tamora, Melinda and Chris to defeat the demons. P.J. beamed off the roped that were tying Piper to a chair. Piper helped defeat the demons then P.J. orbed her to the manor.

"4 down, four to go" Melinda stated.

"Melinda say that one more time and I'll blow you up" Tamora threatened.

"I see Uncle Andy, Aunt Paige, daddy, and uncle Coop, they're together in Alberta, Canada" Chris stated and once again orbed them.

In this cave powers didn't work, so Wyatt and Chris untied the adults from the ropes the tied them to a wall. When a few demons showed up they grabbed whatever looked sharp and smacked the demons with them. They all ran out of the cave before anymore could show up. Outside before orbing home Wyatt had to heal a lot of wounds on the adults, P.J., Melinda and Chris.

"Thank you kids, you are very brave and your training is paying off, and thanks to you as well Billie" Piper said as Andy took Preston from Billie.

"No problem, Preston just ate, Henry Payton and Parker are upstairs asleep" Billie informed.

"I'll orb you home" Wyatt offered and did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Phoebe's news.**

On the morning of her third birthday, Payton was running around the manor in her little party dress. She had just been told that her party would start any minute. The doorbell rang and Prue answered it, Payton's friends from pre-school and their parents came running in. Payton hugged her friends and started a game of tag with them.

Soon enough Billie, Austin and nine month old Ginny arrived. Followed by Darryl and Sheila, their boys stayed at home, Victor and Elise came along soon after. Ginny and seven month old Preston were playing in the playpen.

"So Prue how's Payton been doing" Victor asked as usual.

"Well she's very hyper and affectionate" Prue stated.

"She has a mischievous side as well" Andy added.

"Billie we haven't seen little Ginny in a while, how's she been doing" Paige asked.

"Good, she's crawling now, hasn't started talking though" Billie said.

"Preston isn't even crawling yet, but on the upside he's sleeping through the night more" Prue revealed.

Payton, Parker and little Henry were still playing tag with the other pre-schoolers. Tamora, Kat, Melinda and P.J. we're playing with play do together. Wyatt and Chris were up in their room to get peace and quiet so they could colour in quiet.

For Supper Phoebe and Coop ordered a pizza, the days of party home cook meals were over. When the Pizza arrived it was served and eaten. Then as usual the cake was brought out while Phoebe and Coop sang the birthday song. However while everyone was eating the cake, Phoebe and Coop had an announcement to make.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" Phoebe asked and waited till everyone was in the kitchen.

"Coop and I have an announcement… we're having another baby" Phoebe stated.

As usual the girls shrieked and hugged Phoebe, while the guys shook Coop's hand. Most of the children knew what was going on and they were excited. The younger kids cheered but didn't know what was going on.

"What does that mean" Parker finally asked as everyone settled down.

"It means you're going to be a big sister" P.J. told her.

At the news Parker started to cry and Coop took her in his arms. Phoebe used her power of empathy to see if Parker was crying because she was happy or because she didn't want a little sibling. In that case it was because she was happy.

"Is it a boy or a girl" Parker asked.

"I don't know yet" Phoebe stated.

"Let me see if I can get a vision" P.J. stated and took her mother's hand.

"I know what it is" P.J. stated once the premonition was over.

"Don't tell us we want to be surprised" Coop said.

"Tell me" Parker asked, so P.J. whispered it in her ear.

"So eleven kids, not sure how we'll survive but congrats" Piper stated.

The party ended shortly before seven. Since Prue was fast asleep and Andy was with a charge, Phoebe put Preston to bed. In Prue's room, Phoebe quietly rocked Preston in her arms humming to him. His little eyes gave in and closed, and Phoebe gently placed him in his crib.

After a story Wyatt and Chris hugged their parents and sister then tucked themselves into bed. Leo gave Melinda piggy back ride to her room and Piper turned out the light in the boy's room as they left. In Melinda's room, Piper pulled back the blankets and Melinda orbed into her bed. Piper hugged her and kissed her forehead then headed to bed. Leo hugged and kissed Melinda as well, then tucked her in, turned out her light and went to bed.

Henry Jr. got into to bed and hugged his parents, when Paige kissed him on the cheek he wiped it off. Paige giggled and adult Henry turned out the light. In the twin's room, Tamora and Kat were jumping on their beds as usual. Paige Grabbed Kat by her waist and laid her down in her bed, Henry did the same with Tamora. Paige hugged and kissed Kat then tucked her in, Henry again did the same with Tamora. Then Paige hugged and kissed Tamora, and Henry did the same with Kat. Henry then left to go to bed and turned out the light on his way out, Paige orbed to bed after turning on the mp3 player to help the girls sleep.

Phoebe also had to put Payton to sleep, so she tucked her into bed and hugged her goodnight. In P.J. and Coop's room the girls didn't want to go to bed. So Coop beamed them into their beds and they got the message that he was in control not them. He gave them a hug and kiss then beamed himself to bed. Before going to bed as well, Phoebe hugged and kissed her daughters and turned out their light.

The next day Victor, Elise and Billie offered to babysit while the adults went out to celebrate Phoebe's pregnancy. The adults went to a nearby coffee place since they were all exhausted as usual. Victor, Elise and Billie served the children eggs and toast, except for Preston who was fed baby food by Billie. Since Austin was working that day Billie had to bring Ginny along.

"We owe those three big time" Henry stated at the coffee shop.

"Especially since the children have getting more advanced in their magic training" Piper added.

After finishing up their coffee they decided to walk along the beach, most of the snow had vanished and the weather was warmer. At the manor the children were playing freeze dance. Payton are Parker were both already out, and Henry didn't want to play she he was colouring.

Elise turned on the music and the children began to dance around, when turned it off they froze. Chris was standing up with his left hand on his head and his right hand on his right shoulder. Melinda was also standing and was leaning backwards slightly with her hands on her waist. Tamora was bent over with her hands on her knees. Kat was sitting on the ground with her legs spread open and her arms crossed. Chris was trying to hold his position of standing up with one leg in the air, but he fell down and was out.

Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry were starting to get bored unsure what else to do. When both Andy and Paige had to attend to their charges, the others called it quits and went home. When they arrived back at the manor the game of freeze dance was still going. Kat, Wyatt and P.J. were now out, and it was between Melinda and Tamora.

Everyone watched intensely as the music turned on and the kids danced. Billie turned off the music and they froze. Melinda's position looked like she was playing twister. Tamora was holding one of her feet in her hands and looking like she was giving it her all. Melinda's legs finally gave out and she fell.

"We have a new freeze dance winner, miss Tamora Piper Mitchell" Victor announced.

"Good job Tamora" Melinda stated and stretched out her hand.

"You to Melinda" Tamora replied and shook her hand.

"So what are you doing home so early, you've only been gone an hour" Billie asked.

"We got bored, I guess nothings as much fun without kids screaming at your side" Leo stated.

Elise, Victor, Billie and Ginny stayed for lunch, since Prue had invited them to. Piper and Prue made macaroni and cheese and everyone managed to fit at the table to eat it. Coop and Henry gave out glasses of milk, juice or water. After lunch Elise and Phoebe headed off to work, Victor stayed around for an hour more to spend time with his family, and Billie wanted to stay but she had to go home for Ginny's nap time routine.

None of the kids were tied so they skipped nap time. The adults got out paint, crayons, marker and other art supplies. The kids enjoyed doing crafts with their parents, and baby Preston was allowed to sit on the ground instead of staying in the playpen.

"Look mommy I drew our family" Parker. stated holding up her drawing.

"I'm going to give to it to the new baby, that way it will know who it's family is" Parker said trying to avoid revealing the gender, magical children had very good memories even at age three and a half.

"That's beautiful honey, the baby will love it" Phoebe stated.

"You know what Parker, you're going to be a very good big sister, just like P.J. is" Coop told his daughter and hugged her.

"I hope so" Parker replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **How to ditch school- sorry this chapter is so short**

The twins had asked for a beach birthday party for their sixth birthday. Tamora chose to wear her cute new pink one piece bathing suit that had seas shells on it. Kat was wearing her blue once piece bathing suit that had fish on it. They anxiously packed their beach bags with their towels, shovels, sunscreen and Pales. They then put on sundresses on top of their bathing suites.

The twins waited by the door for the others who soon after joined them. After arriving at the beach they waited by the entrance for the guests to arrive. Billie, Austin and Ginny were first, and Ginny was wearing an adorable baby bathing suit. Darryl, Sheila and their boys were next. Then Tamora and Kat's friends came around with their Parents, along with Elise and her niece Alyssa. Victor came as well, however Sam didn't since he had flash backs of Patty dying when he went near the water.

Everyone was in the water except for Prue. She still couldn't bear the water after witnessing her mother drown when she was little. Andy was at the shore with baby Preston putting his tiny feet in the water. Billie and Austin were walking through the water with baby Ginny. The children were playing Marco polo with the adults.

When it became supper time, Leo cooked hamburgers and hot dogs on a portable BBQ. Instead of the usual supper fighting, the children were laughing and getting along. When it was time for cake, Paige and Henry made sure the twins blew out the candle at the same time.

"Whose birthday is next" Kat asked on the car ride home.

"Your brother, you know that" Paige responded.

As usual, the next day the kids rode the bus to school. Wyatt dropped off the girls and little Henry at the kindergarten fenced in play area, then he met up with Chris and their friends on the playground. When the bell ran the girls followed their teacher into the senior kindergarten room. Kat waited until everyone was going over the day of the week, then froze her entire class except for Kat Melinda and P.J. of course.

"Ok come on girls" Kat said.

Kat's freezing power was already so advance mortals wouldn't unfreeze until she unfroze them. The girls walked next door to the junior kindergarten room. Kat opened the classroom door just a crack and froze the room. She then walked in and unfroze Henry Jr. Henry and Kat then joined the others in the hallway.

They then walked down the hallway to Wyatt's classroom and did the same things. They then crossed the hall and did the same again in Chris's classroom. Once they were all free they orbed/beamed to the park, after Chris sensed to make sure none of their parents were there.

They spent the entire day out of school and only returned 15 minutes before the bell. They all returned to the classrooms. Kat went to Wyatt's class with him to unfreeze everyone. However first Wyatt needed to cast a spell in order to make everyone not realize the whole day went by in seconds.

"This class will not question how time has passed, they'll just feel the day went by fast" Wyatt and Kat casted.

Suddenly everyone in Wyatt's class including him and Kat appeared in the gym. Everyone was in positions as though they had been playing soccer all along. Wyatt got into a running position as Kat unfroze the class and quickly orbed out.

She then met up with Chris in his class. Chris casted the spell as well so his class wouldn't know they had been frozen. Writing appeared on the chalk board, and Chris's teacher changed from his position of entering the classroom to the position on writing on the chalk board. The students were all positioned in their seats at their desk looking at chalk board. On their desk where the binders, worksheets, English text books and pencils. Kat then unfroze the room and orbed out.

In the junior kindergarten room Kat casted the spell and then unfroze Henry's class. She then did the same in her own class. When the bell rang the children all got on the bus and rode home was usual. However when got off the bus and their stop Piper was there and didn't look happy.

"You are in so much trouble" Piper stated as they entered the manor.

"Billie went to your school today to ask you a magic question, and when she went in all of your classes everyone was frozen and none of you were there" Piper stated.

"We have decided to ground you from your powers for a week" Coop stated.

"How do you do that" P.J. asked.

"By binding your powers, you'll get them back on Sunday night" Coop explained.

"And Henry since you don't have any powers, you're grounded from TV for an entire week" Paige stated.

Having their powers binded did teach them a lesson. They weren't about to do anything like that ever again. It was a hard week for them but the got through it. When they got their powers back they were really happy and relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Magic camp- I won't be writing from March 12** **th** **\- March 19** **th** **, it's my 18th birthday and I'll be out of town for the week.**

The bus rolled down the street for the last time. It was finally the last day of school before summer break. Since it was the last day and there was always a party during the second half of the day, Principle George decided to turn it into a birthday party for the students who would be having their birthday during the summer. Henry Jr. was included since that day was his fifth birthday.

At school the children played as usual before the bell rang, then lined up to go inside. Wyatt followed his class to the classroom and sat down at his desk. Mrs. Jones told the children to complete any unfinished work, and if all work was complete it was a free period. Wyatt had finished all of his work, so he took out some paper and doodled away.

"What are you drawing Wyatt" Dakota asked leaning over to his drawing.

"Drawing a demon" Wyatt replied.

"He's an ugly demon" Kennedy stated.

"He's supposed to be ugly he's a demon" Wyatt stated.

It was the same in Chris's class, and he had to finish a math worksheet before having free time. Chris sharpened his pencil and got to work. He finished it a minutes later then decided to pass the time reading his new potion making book.

In senior kindergarten graduation was happening. Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Victor, Sam, Elise, Sheila and Billie were there for the graduation. Darryl was unable to attend because he was working. All the senior kindergartens were lined up wearing little blue cap and gowns.

"Ladies and gentlemen the graduation of 2013 is about to begin" Mrs. Hudson stated. Mrs. Hudson began calling out the names and music began, the adults watch the children whose last name started with A-H graduate.

"Please welcome Prue Johnna Halliwell" Mrs. Hudson called out.

P.J. looking adorable beyond words walk up to Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson shook her hand and handed her diploma. Mrs. Hudson then said a few words about her.

"P.J. you're a smart and creative girl who takes the lead. I hope next year you will enjoy the first grade!" P.J. then ran over to her parents and hugged them, then hugged the others who came to watch her graduate.

"Melinda Phoebe Halliwell" Mrs. Hudson called out.

Melinda who also looked adorable walked up to Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson shook her hand and handed her diploma. Mrs. Hudson then said a few words about her.

"Melinda you are a fun and loving girl, you're a great friend to others and boy can you dance. I know you'll fit right in next year in grade 1." Melinda hugged her family and friends, and Mrs. Hudson called the kids whose last name started with H-M.

"Katalina Billie Mitchell" Mrs. Hudson called out.

Kat who was cute in her cap and gown ran to Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson shook her hand and handed her diploma. Mrs. Hudson then said a few words about her.

"I won't forgot about you. You're a creative and strong minded girl, remember to follow your own lead and you'll do well next year in grade 1." Kat than run and hugged her family and friends.

"Tamora Piper Mitchell" Mrs. Hudson called out.

Tamora who was cute in her cap and gown ran to Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson shook her hand and handed her diploma. Mrs. Hudson then said a few words about her.

"Tamora I know I'll always remember you. We've a very interesting year together. You're a strong minded girl who knows what she wants and how to get it, good luck to you and to your teachers next year in grade 1." This made the adults laugh as Tamora ran to them for hugs.

After lunch the students, guests and staff entered the gym for the year and party. Principal George walked onto the stage. He waited until there was complete silence to speak.

"A few things before we begin this party, to all of our graduating grade 8 I wish you the best of luck in your high school years and beyond" Principal George called the 8th graders onto the stage.

"Now for the kindergarten graduates when I call your name come up onto the stage. Jordan Andrews" Principal George called out.

"Ethan Bridgeway, Wendy Birthkins, Ciara Claire, Zoe and Noah Daniels."

"P.J. and Melinda Halliwell" Wyatt and Chris screamed "that's my sister" as Melinda walked onto the stage.

"Hope Joan, Liam Klan, Cameron Lenard!"

"Katalina and Tamora Mitchell, Alyssa Rothman, Rosie and Lily Stevens!"

After that principal George told the teachers to begin give out the year books. Wyatt, Chris, the girls and little Henry ran to the table and received their year books. After that was over it was party time, the music began and there was cake to celebrate the summer birthdays.

As usual Wyatt, Chris, Kennedy, Dakota and Carter were dancing together. Melinda stole the spotlight when dancing with P.J. and the twins. Little Henry was stuffing his mouth with cake and ice cream.

The party was a blast but finally came to an end when the final bell rang. Wyatt and Chris hugged their friends goodbye and followed their parents, sister, aunt, uncle and cousin to the cars. They got in and everyone went home.

Two days later it was the first day of magic camp. Wyatt, Chris, the twins, Melinda, P.J. Parker and Payton had to get up early and get ready. While Henry got to sleep in, baby Preston was awake though. Once they were already Paige orbed them to magic camp.

"Wyatt, Chris" twin Olivia and Emily screamed as they ran towards them.

"Hi girls it so great to see you again" Wyatt stated as he hugged them.

"Are you forgetting about someone" an eleven year old girl asked.

"Of course not, hi Grace."

At the manor while everyone else except Prue was working, Billie came over with eleven month old Ginny. Prue let her in and picked up nine month old Preston from his playpen and placed him on the ground so he could crawl around with Ginny.

"It's so sweet they could have this little playdate" Billie stated.

"Yeah I know" Prue agreed.

"So where is Henry, did Paige and Henry enroll him in mortal camp?"

"No He's upstairs colouring" Prue replied.

At magic camp, Wyatt, Chris and Grace were playing game of telekinesis soccer. Melinda, P.J. and the twins were playing orb/beam and seek. Tamora was it and the other players orbed/beamed away. Then Tamora orbed around trying to find them. She found all of them including Kat and Melinda except for P.J. P.J. held the record for orb/beam and seek.

"Ok P.J. I give up" Tamora called out.

P.J. beamed back to her looking all proud of herself. Since she won she was no it and gave everyone a minute to orb or beam away. Meanwhile Parker and Payton were in any activities because they made up a game of their own. In telekinesis soccer Wyatt was the goalie and had to orb out of the way to avoid being hit by the ball that Chris threw using his power of telekinesis. This gave Chris's team the point and Wyatt was switched out of the goal with another kid.

For lunch some of the children brought homemade food. Others who were part or full white-lighter or part or full cupid beamed/orbed their food to them. Wyatt orbed the turkey Piper had made for supper that day and knew he would get in trouble for it. He shared it with his siblings, cousins and friends.

After a few more hours of fun games, it was time for the parents to pick them up. It was Andy who came to pick up Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., the twins, Parker and Payton. When they got home Wyatt did get in trouble for orb stealing the turkey, he was grounded from his powers for the rest of the day. Taking away their powers had become an effective punishment for the children, except for Henry who didn't have any powers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Billie's two busy days- I know I said I wasn't going to write this weeks but I had spare time and couldn't help myself.**

Billie and Austin were both having a busy morning. Billie was preparing Ginny for her big day, it was Ginny's first birthday. Billie entered the nursey in her house and found baby Ginny standing up in her crib as usual. Billie pick up baby Ginny and brought her into the bathroom.

In the bathroom she placed her on the changing table and removed her clothes. After throwing out her dirty diaper Billie placed Ginny in the baby bath which was in the bathtub. Billie turned on the hose and gently sprayed Ginny's body after checking the water's temperature. Then Billie rubbed baby Johnson soap all over her body, then rinsed it off gently.

Billie dried her off then brought her into the nursery to put a diaper and clothes on her. Meanwhile Austin (Billie's soon to be husband) was in the kitchen making French toast for breakfast. He was using an old family recipe that Billie loved. Billie joined him in the kitchen holding Ginny who was dressed in a formal hot pink dress with a big flower on it. Billie placed Ginny in her high chair then sat down at table as Austin came with two plates of French toast.

Austin gave one to Billie, and the other plate witch had bite size pieces to Ginny. He then got a plate for himself and joined his family at the table. Before letting her eat Billie put a bib around Ginny's neck then covered her lap with paper towel.

"In plain eye sight I should have dressed her after she ate" Billie realized.

After an hour it was time for Ginny's birthday party. Prue, Andy, Payton and Preston orbed in first, then Piper, Leo and their kids. Phoebe, Coop and their daughter beamed in, then Paige Henry and their kids orbed in. Billie hadn't invited any other guests. Except for Austin`s mother Anna, father Zac, older brother Caleb and younger sister Nancy. They soon arrived after, Austin and his family were witches as well.

The kids went straight to the treat table, and the adults went right to the coffe. Caleb didn't have any kids and wasn't married, but Nancy brought her nine year old daughter Sophie. Nancy was divorced and had no interest in dating, the only reason she got married was because she wanted a family.

"So how was Ginny's first year overall" Piper asked.

"Ruff at first but it got easier after eight months, still she's a challenge at times" Billie stated.

"You and Austin getting along ok" Paige asked.

"For the most part, we have our arguments of course" Austin responded.

"That's normal Henry and I have our differences when it comes to disciplining the twins" Paige revealed.

"The thing is our parenting has to follow along with Prue's, Andy's, Piper's, Leo's, Phoebe's and Coop's for the most part to keep it fair" Henry stated.

"You're Sophie right? I'm Wyatt and this is my brother Chris" Wyatt introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you both, let's hang out" Sophie suggested.

For supper Austin and his sister made their family's special Chicken fry rice. It was so good that even Tamora who hates chicken was enjoying it. This kids of course made sure to leave room the birthday cake. Billie and Austin brought it out at the end of the meal as they sang.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ginny, happy first birthday to you."

Billie and Austin placed the cake down on the table in-front of Ginny. Billie blew out the candles for her since Ginny didn't know how yet. Then the cake was served, eaten and enjoyed. Austin and his family were very good in the kitchen.

The next day Piper and the gang were decorating the living room in the manor. It was Billie and Austin's wedding day and Piper offered to have the wedding at the manor. Billie was up in Piper's room getting into her wedding dress, Austin was in the bathroom dressing up as well. Billie allowed Paige to do her hair since Paige was good at this task.

"Ok it's time, you look beautiful Billie" Piper stated and left the room.

The music started and everyone got into position. Sophie went down the aisle first since she was the flower girl. Then came Wyatt who Billie had asked to be the ring bear. Third was Nancy and Caleb who were the maid of honor and best man. Then Billie was walked down the aisle by Leo since her father was dead and Austin's father only wanted to be a guest.

The music stopped and the guests seated themselves. Most of the guests were the Halliwell's/Mitchells. However Darryl and his family had also come. A bunch of Austin's family members were also there. Grams had offered to be the priest and Billie had agreed.

"We are gathered here today to join Billie Jenkins and Austin Quintin in holy matrimony" Grams stated and continued on.

"Billie do you take this man to love and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you shall live?"

"I do" Billie responded.

"And do you Austin take this women to love and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"You may now say your vows" Grams stated.

Billie and Austin said their vows then shared a kiss. They were officially married and couldn't be happier. The wedding cake was cut and there was music for dancing, which Melinda enjoyed. After the first dance Austin took Ginny into his arms and danced around with her. Ginny looked up at her dad with her brown childhood eyes and gave him a smile.

"They're a cute family" Piper stated to her sisters.

"Yeah they are" Paige agreed.

"They feel the same way we felt when you came back Prue" Phoebe stated.

"It was the best day even better than when the kids were born" Piper said.

"It was an emotional day for me too, I had missed you more than you can know" Prue stated.

"Oh I know we missed you even more" Paige stated.

The sisters hugged and watched their children and husbands dance it out. Wyatt and Chris were trying to keep up with Melinda. P.J. and Parker were dancing with Coop in the cutest way possible. The twins and little Henry were dancing together in a made up random dance. The point wasn't weather or not they could dance, it was that they were having fun together.

Just like old times Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige held hands and joined in on the dancing. They laughed as they failed to keep with Melinda. However they were having fun and nothing to could stop them. Overall it was one of the best weddings the sisters had been to in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Summer fun**

It was the perfect day for the pool party. It was sunny and it was Parker's fourth birthday. Parker was too excited and couldn't sit still during breakfast. P.J. was overly tired because Parker had kept her up most of the night. Phoebe and Coop decided P.J. would have a nap before the heading to the pool for Parker's birthday party.

When they arrived and outdoor public pool a few hours later, some of the guests were already there. Victor, Elise, Darryl, Sheila and Billie were swimming in the pool. When Parker's friends from pre-school arrived the kids and adults changed into their bathing suits. The dads took the kids under six to the kiddie pool while the moms and older kids (Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J. and the twins) went into the big pool.

Everyone stayed in the shallow end since the girls had only started swimming in the big pool. The day was filled with splashing contests, breath holding contests and a lot of Marco polo. However after an hour and a half everyone was done with the pool. So while the adults cooked hamburgers and hot dogs for lunch the kids played in the splash pad. Even little Preston was being guided by Wyatt.

"I think I just felt the baby kick" Phoebe stated reminding everyone she was then five months pregnant.

"Look at that" Coop said as he felt the baby kick too when he put his hands on her stomach.

Once the meal was ready everyone sat down at the park pick nick tables and enjoyed the meal. Wyatt put way to much ketchup on hit hot dog, so when he took a bite ketchup squirted out at the other end and covered Andy's chin. Wyatt apologised and Andy who was laughing forgave him and wiped it off.

Once everyone was done with their meals it was time for cake. Phoebe and Coop had just come back from picking up the cake and placed it on the table in-front of Parker. Parker made a whish then blew out the candles with P.J.'s unwanted help.

"Hey get your own cake" Parker told off her sister.

"Hey be nice or I'll have Belle eat all you cake" P.J. threatened.

"Belle's not here" Parker stated and stuck her tongue out as Phoebe served the cake.

"I can beam her here" P.J. stated.

"Then you'll get in trouble for using your powers" Parker reminded her.

"This is not over" P.J. promised.

After cake and presents the kids were in regular clothes and ran to the playground. They played a game of house, then a game of cops and robbers. By the end of the game the kids hated each other and were playing by themselves, crying, or sulking on time out.

Wyatt was playing by himself, and Chris was on a swing sinning to himself. Melinda was on her own collecting rocks. Both of the twins and P.J. were on time out for throwing the rocks. Henry and Parker were crying due to getting hit by the rocks. Payton and Preston were both on time out for biting and hitting each other. Half of Parker's friends had gone home.

The next day the kids were outside playing in the back yard. The house was mess as usual with toys and books everywhere. After cleaning up once again the adults sat down to talk.

"We need to get those kids in clubs" Leo stated.

"I know, too bad magic camp was shut down due to the demon attack last month" Coop said.

"Well I know Melinda would enjoy being in dance again, too bad it only runs during the summer" Piper stated.

"Henry's been asking us to play baseball a-lot lately, maybe we can put him on a team?" Paige suggested.

"I think the twins would enjoy gymnastic might get rid of some of their energy" Henry suggested.

"I think Wyatt and Chris will enjoy soccer" Leo said.

"P.J. would enjoy art classes, it's quiet and she loves art" Coop said.

"Payton, Parker and Preston could go to magic school, there's camp for ages 2-4 there during the summer" Prue stated.

The others agreed and they called in the kids to ask them. The kids were all enthusiastic except for Preston who didn't know what was going on. Since the kids were interested the adults made some calls to arrange it.

They all began two days later on Wednesday August 14th. For Wyatt and Chris they first order of business was getting their uniforms. Their shirts were green with big score balls on it, on the back Chris had a number 2 and Wyatt had a number 6. Once that was taken care of they practiced passing. Wyatt and Chris teamed up and kicked the ball back and forth without using their powers.

Melinda was in the advanced children's class and she was the youngest. As usual the children began with some stretching. Afterwards they went over the dance moves they already knew as review.

The twins began with stretching as well. They then started with something simple, summersaults on the mats. They were able to do this no problem and they were the youngest in the class as well. This class was for ages 6-9 and they were the only six year olds there.

In Art class P.J. started off with painting a pre drawn rain bow on an easel. She was having fun and was behaving nicely which for P.J. was rare within the last couple of months. The art class was for kids ages 5-10, and she wasn't the youngest one there or the only almost six year old.

"That looks cool" a little girl beside her said.

"Thanks, I like yours" P.J. complemented her back.

"Thank you, what's your name" the little girl asked.

"I'm P.J. Halliwell."

"Cool, I'm Darcy Willow, how old are you" the little girl introduced herself then asked.

"I'm almost six, my birthday's in November" P.J. answered.

"That's so cool, I'll be six in October" Darcy revealed.

At baseball Henry started off by throwing the ball and the coach hit it with the bat. Henry was really excited when it was time for the kids to practice batting, using a plastic bat. Henry turned out to be awful at batting and missed every ball. However Paige and Henry cheered him so he wouldn't give up.

At magic school Parker, Payton Parker and Preston were having a tower building contest. This challenge was for those who had the powers of: levitation, orbing, beaming or telekinesis. Payton orbed on a block and the others clapped when it stayed. Preston orbed one on top and it stayed. However Parker was getting tired of this game and beamed away all the blocks. She was put in a magic proof time out for this.

After supper that day there was a surprise for Piper and Paige. Leo and Henry came into the kitchen sinning while carrying a cake. On the cake inn frosting were the words happy birthday Piper and Paige. Paige had already had her 36th birthday on the second and Piper's 40th birthday was in three days.

"Oh you guys" Paige said as they blew out the candle.

No one was complaining there was cake especially the kids. Everyone stuffed their mouths and laughed together. It was nice when they could find time in their busy schedule to get together and just hang out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Another school year begins**

On the morning of the first day of school the parents and kids got up half asleep. They sat down at the table and Piper served them toast. Preston who was grumpy in the mornings threw his baby crackers at Paige who orbed out of the way to avoid being hit.

"I'm sorry Paige, Preston's been unpredictable" Prue apologised.

"No worries, the twins were worse" Paige stated.

After breakfast the kids went up stars to get ready. Wyatt was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with new jeans, he then brushed his blonde hair and teeth. Chris put on a plain green t-shirt and a pair of jean from last year, he then brushed his brown hair and teeth. Melinda dressed herself in a white t-shirt with a jean skirt and black leggings, then brushed her own teeth, and then Piper brushed her long brown hair and tied it into a ponytail in the back.

Tamora wore a pink flowery dress with white leggings, then brushed her teeth and Paige brushed her long red hair and tied it into two pony tails on the sides. Kat wore a light purple t-shirt with jean shorts, then brushed her teeth and Paige tied her hair into two pony tails on the sides. Henry Jr. was dressed in a brown t-shirt and jean overalls, then his dad brushed his brown hair.

P.J. dressed herself in a light pink t-shit that said cupid's baby angel in white along with blag leggings, then brushed her teeth and left her long brown hair loose since Phoebe couldn't bend anymore due to being six months pregnant, and according to P.J. Coop was not good at tying hair. Parker was dressed in a white t-shirt that said daddy's little princess on it in pink along with black leggings, then Coop brushed her teeth and left her long brown hair loose. Prue dressed Payton in a white t-shirt that was covered with little pink hearts along with jean overalls, then Prue brushed her long brown hair and tied it into two pony tails on the sides.

Once they were all ready they gathered in a line by the front door. Prue and Andy handed them their school bags and Henry handed them their lunches. Then Leo turned on the video camera and filmed the children as usual.

"Alright here are the school children of 2013. In Grade five we have the leader of the group…Mr. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, in grade four we have the one the only…Chris Perry Halliwell. In grade 1 we have the dancing queen and art generous Miss Melinda and P.J. Halliwell, also in grade one we have the double trouble Tamora and Kat Mitchell. In senior kindergarten we the king of cool…Henry Mitchell Junior. In her first year of kindergarten is the girl no one will ever forget…Miss Parker Elise Halliwell, and in her last year of pre-school is the cutest girl to ever walk the pre-school halls…Miss Payton Angel Halliwell!"

Once that dramatic moment was out of the way it was time to bring the children to school. Andy, brought the elementary school children to school. Meanwhile Prue brought Payton to pre-school. Coop stayed at the manor with Preston as usual and the others went off to work.

At the elementary school, Wyatt Chris and the girls raced to the playground. Andy brought Henry Jr. and Parker to the kindergarten fenced in play area. It didn't take Mrs. Hudson long to notice them, and with a smile she approached them.

"Good Morning Henry, and who's this little cutie pie" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"This is my niece Parker Halliwell, she's Phoebe and Coop's daughter" Andy stated.

"Does that mean you're P.J.'s little sister" Mrs. Hudson asked and Parker smiled big.

Andy hugged the kids' goodbye and Mrs. Hudson opened the gate for them. Henry took Parker's hand and they entered the play area. As they joined the other kids Mrs. Hudson closed he gate and Andy walked away.

Meanwhile Prue arrived at the pre-school and walked in holding Payton's hand. Mrs. Grace came over to them and said hi to Payton. Prue sighed her in, hugged and kissed her goodbye then watched head towards the toys. Prue gave her a final wave then headed to work.

At the elementary school the bell ran so the kids gathered around the doors. As usual the teachers called the names of their students, and got them to line up in-front of them. Once again Wyatt was in the same class as Kennedy, Dakota, Austin and Carter. Chris was in Wyatt's class that year because he was in the grade 4/5 split class, this class was filled with the advanced fourth graders and the regular fifth graders.

The boys followed their teacher into the school and into a classroom at the end of the hall. Wyatt and Chris sat beside each other at two desks. Kennedy sat beside Wyatt also on his right, Dakota sat beside Chris on his left. The teacher walked up to the board and wrote her name.

"Good morning class, I'm your teacher Miss Cascade, alright let's start with attendance for the fourth graders" the teacher said.

"Chris Halliwell" Miss Cascade called out after a lot of names.

"Here" Chris said and raised his hand.

"Ok and now for the fifth graders" Miss Cascade stated after more names were called out.

"Wyatt Halliwell" Miss Cascade called out.

"Here" Wyatt said as he raised his hand.

Meanwhile in grade 1 the children chose their desk and seated themselves. Their teacher came up and wrote their name on the chalk board. The teacher then turned around to face the class.

"Good morning boys and girls, welcome to grade 1, I'm your teacher Mrs. Canon" the teacher introduced herself.

"Now let's begin with attendance" Mrs. Canon stated.

"Melinda Halliwell" Mrs. Canon called out.

"Here" Melinda answered and raised her hand.

"Prue Jonah Halliwell!"

"It's P.J." P.J. stated and raised her hand.

"Katalina Mitchell!"

"I'm here, and call me Kat."

"Tamora Mitchell!"

"Here!"

Meanwhile in Senior Kindergarten the kids were sitting on the magic carpet. Like in all the classes Mrs. Hudson introduced herself and took attendance. In Junior Kindergarten it was the same routine, and Parker made sure to state she was P.J.'s cool little sister.

In Pre-school the children sat on the carpet and Mrs. Grace introduced herself. Afterwards she took attendance then had the children introduce themselves to the others. Starting with the returning children, in other words the three year olds who were at the pre-school the year before.

Back in the grade 4/5 split the children started with English. They had to write a page about their summer break. Once they had finished writing them they got up in-front of the class and present them. Wyatt decided he wanted to go first.

"Most of the summer was pretty boring in my opinion. I went to camp in July this camp is out of town, however it was closed down in the middle of summer because of a dem…kidnapping attempt. August was the most interesting month. My cousin Parker who's in Kindergarten turned four. I also joined a soccer team. My parents said it was to get us exercise but I think they just wanted to get all of us out of the house for a few hours."

"My summer was really fun. My parents and I went all the way to Miami to visit relatives. I got to see some of my favourite cousins and we played a bunch of cool games like four corners. We had a huge party with music, cake and a-lot of dancing. It was the best summer I've ever had" Dakota read.

"My summer was very relaxed. All did all summer was watch TV and play board games with my parents. I did go to the zoo in July, and in August I went swimming a-lot" Kennedy read.

"My summer was the same as my brother. I went to camp for the month of July but it was closed down because of an attack. In August my cousin Parker turned four and we a party for her at the beach which was really fun. My mom Piper and My aunt Phoebe both had their birthdays in august as well. I also joined a soccer team with my brother, which was so much fun" Chris read.

In Grade one the students were also writing. They were writing about their families and themselves. Once they were done they had to present them to the class. Melinda, P.J. and the twins wrote one together since they live the same life

"My name is Melinda Phoebe Halliwell. I am 6 years old. My birthday is March 4th. I love to dance. My mom is Piper Halliwell and my daddy is Leo. I have 2 big brothers Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt is 10 and Chris is almost 9.

I live with my 3 aunts Prue Phoebe and Paige and their husbands Andy Coop and Henry. I also live with Auntie's Prue's kids Payton and Preston. Payton is 3 and Preston will be 1 this month.

I live with Auntie Phoebe's kids to. P.J. and Parker. P.J. is 6 and in this class and Parker is 4. I live with Auntie Paige's kids to. Tamora and Kat are twins they are 6 and in this class. Henry Jr. is five he was adopted as a baby" Melinda read.

"Hi I'm Prue Johnna Halliwell. I go to school that's my job that is the job of my sister and cousins too. Auntie Prue is a photographer, Uncle Andy is a doctor, Auntie Piper is a cook, and Uncle Leo is a teacher out of town. Mommy is an advice columnist, daddy is a daddy. Auntie Paige is a social worker and Uncle Henry is a parole officer" P.J. continued.

"I'm Tamora Piper Mitchell, and this is my twin sister Kat Billie Mitchell. We do lots of fun things with our family. We like to throw birthday parties and colour. We deal with evil all the time and kick their ass…" Tamora started but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Girl's watch what you say that's a bad word" Mrs. Canon scolded them.

In senior kindergarten Henry Jr. was writing five letter words. On his paper he had already written: cakes, chips, apple and sweet. The words he was supposed to write were written on the chalk board.

In junior kindergarten the kids were on the magic carpet and learning the alphabet. Mrs. Wellington wrote the letter A on the chalk board twice. Once in capital form then again in lower case form.

"Who can tell me a word that starts with the letter A" Mrs. Wellington asked.

"Angel" Parker said.

"Yes very good angel starts with an A" Mrs. Wellington stated.

In pre-school it was time for story time. Mrs. Grace had this every morning to help the children settle down after arriving at the pre-school. Since Payton was sitting nice and quiet she was allowed to pick out the book. So she walked over to the book shelf and pick out her favourite curious George book.

Back at the elementary school it was time for the first recess. Wyatt, Chris, Dakota, Kennedy, Carter ad Austin raced to the playground as usual. Melinda, P.J., Tamora, Kat, Alyssa, Rosie and Lily played horses. In the kindergarten fenced in play area, Henry Jr. and Parker started a game of tag and soon the other kindergarteners joined in.

At pre-school the children were playing. Payton and her friends were playing with toy cars. They were racing their cars against each other.

In the grade 4/5 split class after recess, it was time for math. Mrs. Cascade taught the students short division, Wyatt had some trouble but Chris helped him out. Mrs. Cascade was impressed by how well Chris picked up the division especially since he was in grade 4.

In Grade 1 the children were learning addition. The twin's and P.J. didn't raise their hands when Mrs. Canon asked for the answers. However Melinda got a few correct and wasn't afraid to raise her hand.

In senior kindergarten Henry Jr. was learning how to count from 15 to 20. He was tracing the numbers in his work book at the blue table. In junior kindergarten Parker was at the red table tracing the letters 0-3 in her work book.

In Pre-school the children were colouring in colouring books. Payton was colouring on blank paper instead because she wanted to draw her family. She drew a bunch of stick people and gave them crazy wavy pink, yellow or green hair. Even though it didn't look like humans at all she was proud of how her drawing turned out.

Back at the elementary school it was then third period. In the grade four five split it was time for Science. Austin and Carter handed out the text books to themselves and the other children. Then Ms. Cascade directed them to the right Paige.

In grade 1 it was time for gym. The first thing they did was run around the gym three times. By the end of the third round Melinda was ready to pass out, however the twins and P.J. were blasted with energy. Next they played everyone`s favourite game: dodge ball.

In senior kindergarten it was time for art. Henry Jr. was making a collage out of toilet paper rolls. He decided to make a bed with his toilet paper rolls. However he upset and frustrated when it kept fall apart.

In Junior Kindergarten it was also time for art. Parker was drawing a picture of her chose. She decided to draw a picture of an alligator dancing with a crocodile. Parker giggled when she saw the finished drawing.

In Pre-school it was time to sing songs, Payton got to choose the first song since she helped clean up after play time. Payton choose her favourite nursery rhyme: twinkle little star. Mrs. Grace began singing the song and the children joined in. After a few songs it was nap time so the children grabbed a mat a dozed off.

At the elementary school it was then time for lunch. Wyatt, Chris and their friends joined Melinda, P.J. and the twins in the cafeteria. Wyatt ate his baloney sandwich along with his grape juice. Chris ate his turkey sandwich and apple juice.

Melinda ate her ham sandwich and orange juice. Tamora ate her salmon sandwich and chocolate milk. Kat ate her egg sandwich and chocolate milk. P.J. ate her beef sandwich and regular milk. In kindergarten Henry ate his lunch and Parker ate hers.

In Pre-school the kids woke up from nap time. Which meant it was lunch time, and Mrs. Grace and laid out crackers, cheese, grapes and juice boxes. Payton who loved everything pick two of each and gulped them down.

At the pre-school once they finished eating they had 10 minutes of recess. Wyatt and Chris continued their game from that morning. The girls picked up where they left off with their friends.

In Kindergarten Henry Jr. and Parker were chasing each other around. It soon turned into a game of freeze tag and the kids joined in. In pre-school Payton was outside riding a plastic kid's car. Payton was giving the other children a ride pretending she was a taxi.

At the elementary school it was then last class. The grade 5/5 split class headed down to the gym. After a few exercises the kids played basketball. Most of them were already tired out from recess. In grade one the girls were learning social studies.

In the pre-school it was time for another story. This time Payton didn't pick out the story, she was on time out for throwing crayons. She had to sit out the story on the time out chair until she agreed to be nice.

At the end of the day, Wyatt and Chris met the girls and the kindergarten fenced in play area. Mrs. Hudson spotted them and opened the gate to let Henry Jr. and Parker through. Then Wyatt and the others found their bus and got on.

Meanwhile Coop arrived and the pre-school to pick up Payton. Coop signed her out and brought her home, as he did Piper went to the bus stop to pick up the elementary kids. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J. and the twins got off the bus and followed Piper home. All the way home the kids told her about their first day at school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Christy returns**

Chris couldn't wait for his birthday party to begin. Piper and Leo couldn't believe he was already nine years old. Chris's party started at noon like usual. However Austin and Ginny showed up without Billie.

"Hey Where's Billie" Paige asked curiously

"I have no clue she took off this morning" Austin stated then added "I've called her ten times she hasn't picked up."

Just as Paige was about to suggested scrying, the front door opened and Billie ran in. Billie was covered in dirt, branches and had a few cuts on her face. On instinct Piper froze the room and brought Billie up to the attic.

"What happened" Piper asked her.

"It's not good Piper, I have some bad news, get your sisters" Billie said in a serious tone.

Piper left the attic and walked all the way down to the living room where everyone was still frozen. Piper told Prue, Phoebe and Paige to meet her in the attic. She then unfroze the room and excused herself from the party. Piper and the husbands met the others in the attic.

"This morning I heard whispers, I knew it was Christy's voice. Then I saw someone near my house who looked suspicious so I followed him into the woods by my house. This guy, I don't know who he was, he brought back my sister" Billie informed.

"What! As what a ghost?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure but she looked human" Billie replied.

"I thought we dealt with this. Ok I'll send home the guests and we'll find that sister of yours" Piper stated.

Piper and the others headed back to the living room. There they told the guests there was a leak in the attic and they needed to leave. Piper promised to attempt to reschedule the party for Chris's sake since he was very disappointed. However Victor offered to have the party at the hotel and everyone accepted.

"Now what did this guy look like was he a demon" Prue asked opening the book of shadows.

"I'm pretty sure he was a demon, I got a good look at him" Billie recalled.

Prue opened the book and Billie sat beside her and looked through it. Within a few pages Billie found her demon, he was an ugly demon. He was a last remaining member of the tribe who wanted Billie and Christy to kill the Halliwell's.

"That can't be right, I had an angel of Destiney erase that destiny, it was supposed to shield me from them" Billie remarked.

"That's right it was after you found out you were pregnant with Ginny" Piper remembered.

"Maybe we should summon an angel of Destiney and see what's going on" Leo suggested.

Everyone was in agreement so they summoned an angel of Destiney. This proved to be helpless since the angel had no idea how her magic on Billie could have faded off or be reversed. The sisters knew they needed to locate Christy and deal with her again. Billie logically went home since she didn't want to see her sister die again.

It just so happened Christy had gotten Billie's address and was waiting for her when she, Austin and Ginny got home. The three of them were scared but didn't let the fear show. Christy wasn't showing any signs of anger or revengeful plotting, she instead was smiling.

"Good to see you sis, this must be the husband, Austin is it" Christy asked in a friendly tone.

"And this must be my niece Ginny, what is she about 1" Christy asked with no response.

"Forget it Christy, I'm not joining you" Billie stated.

"I know, I'm here to apologise" Christy said.

"Then you won't mind if I call the sisters" Billie stated.

Billie called out for Paige who orbed in with Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Paige and Phoebe had to hold Piper back from blowing Christy up. Christy explained it was an x demon who resurrected her and that she wanted to be good. The truth spell proved she wasn't lying this time.

"You're on probation Christy, you'll stay at the manor under our supervision" Piper offered an agreement.

"Good, the e demon did warn me other might still be alive" Christy added.

"For your own good you better stick to being good, you ruined my son's birthday party" Piper stated.

When the children returned home from Victor's apartment Piper and the others returned to the manor as well. There Piper explained the arrangement and introduced Christy to the others. Knowing Christy must be hungry Piper heated up left over spaghetti and let her have it.

"I'm only doing this for Billie" Piper whispered in Christy's ear then left the kitchen.

"Piper, I'm going to take Christy out shopping for clothes" Billie informed.

"Ok but take Paige with you, just in case" Piper agreed.

Fifteen minutes later Billie, Christy and Paige went out shopping. Meanwhile Piper and Prue made steak and mashed potatoes for dinner. Austin and Ginny stayed over at the manor for supper since Leo had invited them too.

"Mom I though Christy was a demon" Wyatt asked after gulping down his milk.

"She was but now she's not, I think" Piper stated.

"I hope you're right about that" Wyatt stated.

After supper Paige, Billie and Christy were back in time to eat before the cake came out. Piper and Leo sang as they carried the cake over to the table and placed it in-front of Chris. Chris closed his eyes, made a wish then blew out the candle.

Later that evening P.J. and Parker were snuggling with Coop and Phoebe on their bed. Phoebe was seven months pregnant and the girls loved feeling the baby kick. What Parker said next was completely unexpected.

"I believe her mommy, I believe Christy."

"How do you know she can be trusted" Coop asked.

"I just know, I have a good feeling when she's around" Parker replied.

"I believe her too" P.J. agreed.

"Daddy why don't you" Parker asked.

"How do you know I don't?"

"I can feel it."

"I think she has the power of empathy" Phoebe suddenly realized.

"Could be we both have that power" Coop stated.

Phoebe and Coop tested Parker by having her share their feelings and P.J.'s. It was true, Parker did have the power of empathy. Phoebe was excited for her daughter but felt bad for her as well knowing how much the power was a pain in the butt.

Over the next few days Christy was kept in the magic proof rom, which Paige was kind enough to transform into a bedroom. Billie came over almost every day to visit and check up on her. She wasn't yet conferrable having Christy around her daughter though. The sisters gave Christy her meals and whatever else she needed but the children weren't allowed to see her.

On Halloween they decided Christy needed to get some fresh air. So after the kids got into their costumes Christy went trick or treating with the family as well with Billie and Ginny. Billie was more confident now and even let Christy hold Ginny. Christy didn't try anything, no tricks or traps. She was acting like a normal good human being, even though she still had her powers.

When they got home the adults couldn't check the candy fast enough. Nine little mouths anxiously waited for their candy to be in their mouth. Even one year old Preston was allowed to have a bite of chocolate.

"Night night" Preston said his first word when Christy was heading back to the magic proof room.

"Good night" Christy replied smiling at the cuteness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A day in the life on a weekend.**

For P.J.'s sixth birthday a part was planned as usual. P.J.'s friends: Alyssa and a little boy named Miles along with a bunch of kids from her class were coming. Of course, Billie, Austin, Elise, Victor, Darryl and Sheila were coming as well. Grams and Patty were summoned because Prue had an announcement and Phoebe did as well. Christy had offered to stay in her room since she was allowed out at that point, however Phoebe invited her to join the party.

When she woke up she was greeted by Belle who jumped on top of her and licked her face clean. Parker crawled up onto her sister's bed and snuggled up to her. When she had enough dog slobber on her face P.J. beamed her and her sister to the kitchen where everyone else was awake.

"Good morning birthday girl" Phoebe stated when P.J. seated herself at the table.

The party started at one like usual, and again as usual the kids played while the adults talked. Wyatt, Chris and Darryl junior were reading instead of playing. P.J., Melinda, the twins and their friends were playing cats and dogs. Henry, and Parker were dancing together. Payton and Preston were playing together as well.

"So what's the update on P.J.?" Victor asked even though he had been around a-lot that year.

"Well P.J.'s gotten to be more independent at times, and she's not as loud as the others" Phoebe said.

"She is still sneaky and mischievous though" Coop stated.

"How's the pregnancy Phoebe" Sheila asked.

"Let's just say I'm glad there's only a month to go" Phoebe replied.

"Have you picked a name yet" Darryl asked.

"Yes and I'll announce it at supper" Phoebe stated.

For supper Piper made shepherd's pie since P.J. had asked for it for a week. Everyone gathered around in the living room instead of some there and some in the kitchen. Before Piper served the meal it was time for the announcements.

"I can have your attention. Coop and I have decided on a name for our newest daughter" Phoebe stated.

"We have decided to name our daughter Patty after Phoebe's mother" Coop announced.

"Thanks sweet heart" Patty said and got up to hug her daughter.

"Hold on Piper I've got an announcement two" Prue stated getting up.

"Phoebe you're not the only one who's adding to the family… I just found out yesterday…I'm pregnant" Prue announced.

At this news the girls screamed and hugged Prue. The guys simply patted Andy on his back. The children hugged Prue as well, however Payton and Preston didn't understand what was going on.

"Guess what Payton, your brother's going to be a big brother" Andy informed his daughter.

"Does that mean mommy's having another baby" Payton asked.

"Yes honey" Prue replied.

"And are you the daddy" Payton asked her father.

"Of course" Andy replied and hugged his daughter.

A couple of days later Preston woke up around five. Andy was out with a charge, so Prue picked up Preston and brought him over to the changing table. Prue changed his diaper as Andy orbed home. Prue went back to bed while Andy stayed up entertaining Preston.

Around seven Payton woke up and beamed into her dad's room. She loved having morning cuddles with her dad and baby brother. Parker also woke up and told Belle to wake up P.J., which Belle did happily. The girls beamed down to the kitchen where the adults except Andy and Prue were eating. They seated themselves at the table and Piper began making pancakes.

Not long after the twins orbed in with little Henry and sat down at the table just as Piper finished making the first patch of pancakes. Piper served them to P.J., Parker, the twins and Henry as Andy orbed in with baby Preston and Payton. Piper then began making a second batch of pancakes. A few minutes later Melinda orbed down with Wyatt. Piper finished her second batch of pancakes and served them.

After breakfast Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Henry got ready for work. After they left for work the children were finished eating and Christy was at Billie's house for the day. Andy, Leo and Coop brought the kids upstairs to the bathroom and washed them up with face clothes.

The kids then got dressed and brushed their hair and teeth. Coop had to dress Parker and brush her teeth, Andy and Henry dressed Payton and Preston. Afterwards the kids went down to the living room to watch cartoons. Leo entered Wyatt and Chris's room where Chris was still sleeping as usual.

"Chris time to get up" Leo said and gently shook him awake.

Chris tiredly orbed to the kitchen where Leo served him left over pancakes. After eating Chris dressed himself and bushed then joined the others in the living room for cartoons. While the kids were busy with cartoons, the adults took care of the house work. Leo cleaned the bedroom, Andy did the dishes while Coop started the laundry.

After an hour of cartoons the kids got into their snow outfits and went to the park with Leo. Coop and Andy stayed at the manor. Coop put the first lord of laundry in the washing machine then fed Belle. Andy put the second load of laundry in the washing machine.

At the park the kids were making snow man and snow angels. Payton got upset when Preston crawled through her snow angel. Wyatt and Chris who were pushing each other around accidently knocked over the snow man Melinda and the twins made. Melinda was mad but got over it pretty fast, the twins however were very upset and pushed the boy's into the snow.

"Tamora Kat that is not acceptable, the boy's didn't mean to knock over frosty" Leo said and put the twin's on a time out on a nearby bench for six minutes.

Back at the manor another hour had gone by. Coop was folding the first load of clean laundry. Andy placed the second load in the dryer and put the third load in the washing machine. As Coop began sorting the clothes in piles, such as Wyatt's shirts, Melinda's socks, Leo arrived home with the kids.

"Ok kids quiet time to your rooms" Leo said.

The kids all gathered in Wyatt and Chris's room. Quiet time just meant they had to play quietly in their rooms while the adults did the hose work. They told each other some jokes to pass the time.

Leo started to help coop fold the clothes when Phoebe and Prue returned home for lunch. They said hi to the children and the guys then had so lunch and went back to work. As they left Andy gave Coop and Leo the second load of clean laundry to fold and sort.

Leo then put the already sorted and folded clothes in basest and went up to the rooms to put them away. Coop continued with the folding and sorting. Andy then put the third load of laundry in the dryer and the fourth load in the washing machine. The fourth load was the beginning of the whites, the first three loads was the coloured clothing.

On the first floor Leo put away his and Piper's clothing. Then put Paige and Henry's clothing on their bed. Leo handed the kids there clothing to put away themselves. He then went back to Cop in the Livingroom and filled the basket with clothes again.

At noon Paige and Henry returned home for lunch. They made lunch for them and for the children then went back to work. The children ate while the guys fished with the folding and sorting, which included the third load. This was done while the fourth load was drying and the last load was washing.

After lunch the children helped the dads put the clothes in baskets then each carried their own basket of their clothes to their rooms and put them away. Preston was still taking his afternoon nap. After putting their clothes away the boy's made their beds.

Afterwards Andy and Coop did arts and crafts with the children in kitchen. During this Leo folded the fourth load of laundry and the last load was drying. Once all the laundry was washed, dried, folded and sorted Leo placed them in the baskets. The kids took them up to their rooms and put them away.

It was then two and Prue came home from work along with Phoebe. The girls put their laundry away then helped clean up the arts and crafts. The kids were in the living room playing with Legos and Preston was walking around holding Andy's hands.

Since the kids' rooms were a mess they were sent to clean them up. Phoebe helped Parker with her room and Prue had to help Payton with hers. This took an hour and half, by then Paige was home from work as well. The kids were then dancing to music. Paige joined in and was having so much fun she didn't notice Prue filming her.

"Hey give me that camera" Paige stated and chased Prue as if they were five years old.

Piper and Henry arrived home while Phoebe was making supper. The kids were playing nicely in the living room and Preston just finished in the play pen. Prue came along and took Preston out of the crib and changed his diaper for the third time that day. When she came back to the kitchen with Preston in her arms it was time to eat.

Prue placed Preston in his high chair as the other sat down at the table. Piper and Henry served everyone the chicken and rice. After getting their own plates they joined the others at the table. Belle was being ignore standing by P.J. and Parker, the two who usually fed her against Piper's wishes.

When they each finished the put their dirty dishes in the sink and pushed in their chair. Since it was Sunday after supper was homework time. Piper, Phoebe and Henry helped Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, the twins, P.J. and Henry Jr. with their homework. Meanwhile the other adults played cards with the children who didn't have homework and/or didn't attend school.

As usual the first ten minutes was filled with the kids complaining, refusing to do it, or playing dumb to try to fool their parent's into doing it for them. However they finally gave up and did their homework. The actual doing of the homework usually took about an hour depending on the subject and the mood of the children.

By that time it was 6:30 p.m. It was time for the little kids to take their bath and get ready for bed. Each floor had one bathroom, so Payton, Parker, Henry Jr. and P.J. got to go first. P.J. was old enough to bath herself but the other three still needed help.

After bath time Payton, Parker, Henry Jr. and P.J. got into their pajamas, brushed their hair and then brushed their teeth. It was then 7:10. While they played, the twins, Melinda, Chris and Wyatt had their baths. Tamora and Kat were still young enough to take baths together, this allowed enough bathtubs for the remaining kids. Once their baths were over they got into their pajamas and brushed their hair and teeth.

Then everyone gathered in the living room for the bedtime story. That night it was Henry who read them the story, which was little red riding hood. After the story it was time for the kids to go to bed.

Prue walked up to her room holding baby Preston who was fast asleep. In her room she placed Preston in his crib and kissed his little cheek. Andy orbed up to Payton's room holding Payton was also fast asleep. As he tucked her into bed Prue came along. They kissed their daughter good night, then Andy orbed them down to the living room.

Piper and Le first entered Melinda's room where Melinda had just gotten into bed. Piper tucked her in and they kissed her goodnight. They then walked into Wyatt and Chris's room and bided them good night. Phoebe and Coop tucked their daughters into bed and kissed them good night.

Paige and Henry had an easy time getting their son to bed. However the twins kept getting out of bed and jumping on them. For a while Paige and Henry kept putting them back to bed. However they finally realized they should let them jump until it tired them out and passed out on their own, and lucky for them actually worked.

In Livingroom the adults talked quietly waiting for Billie to bring Christy back. When there was a knock on the door it was Phoebe who answered it. Sure enough Billie and Christy were standing there.

"Where there any problems" Phoebe asked Billie.

"Nope none at all, we had a great time" Billie said.

"I'm glad come along Christy" Phoebe said after using her power of Empathy to make sure Billie was telling the truth.

Christy and Billie hugged which made Phoebe smile, it must be very special for Billie to have her sister back as a good witch. Christy bided the other adults good night then went to bed in her magic proof bedroom. Once Christy was asleep the other adults went to bed as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Saving Christy (Last chapter so look for the next book in the series. Also I'm working on a wikia page for this fanfiction series on most characters so if that's something you'd be interested in let me know because I'd rather not put all my time into it for nothing.)**

Just when everyone thought the whole Christy thing was quieting down something happened. In the middle of the night Christy woke the whole house by screaming. The adults raced down and entered the magic proof room, all they saw was Christy trying to use her powers. Christy didn't seem to be aware of what she was doing, her eyes were grey and her skin was pale.

Henry wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from harming herself or them. After a few moment Christy calmed down and her eyes changed back to brown. She was panting and looked at the family frightened.

"They're coming for me, they're still alive" Christy stated.

"I will get all of you and I will destroy you" someone took over Christy's body with a deep voice.

"Christy?" Piper asked looking in Christy now black eyes.

"What? I'm sorry I'm…I'm" Christy said then fainted.

Paige left the magic proof room and orbed up to the elders. She then returned with a female Elder named Rosie. Henry carried Christy out of the magic proof room and placed her on the couch. Rosie examined Christy looking for any signs of possession.

"This girl is being possessed alright" Rosie stated.

"How can you tell" Leo asked.

"Well her eyes are grey which happens with the possessor stops controlling the body, her voice was deep right, that's another sign, and her pale skin" Rosie explained.

"Keep her in the magic proof room at all times, she must have been was possessed outside the room" Rosie said.

Rosie was able to heal Christy enough to bring her back to her normal stated. Christy was very tired and confused but didn't ask any question as Paige and Phoebe brought her back to bed. The sisters decided not to tell Billie about Christy's episode.

On December 23 Phoebe went into labour, like the two previous births Phoebe wanted to have the baby at home. While Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Prue and Piper were dealing with that, Andy Leo and Henry had to deal with Christy who was having another episode. In the magic proof room it took the three of them to hold her down even though she couldn't use her powers.

Phoebe screamed as the contractions became more painful. Christy screamed as she tried to fight off her possessor. After five hours of this everything calmed down. Christy was quietly humming to herself with the guys still by her side. While Phoebe finally gave birth to her daughter, and handed her over to Piper so she could wash her up.

The baby cried as Piper washed her up in the bathroom sink. Christy cried when she finally back to herself, she was crying because being possessed was torture on her. Piper wrapped the baby in a blanket and walked back into Phoebe and Coop's room with her.

"Here she is, baby Patty" Piper stated and placed Patty in Phoebe's arms.

By the time Christy was calm enough to be left alone, Phoebe was ready for visitors. At first it was just the sisters and husbands who each took turns holding the baby. Then Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., the twins, Henry Jr., Parker, Payton and Preston met the baby. Wyatt and Chris were the only ones allowed to hold her.

"Hi Patty, I'm your big sister P.J. and this is our other sister Parker" P.J. introduced when she met her new baby sister.

Leo called Darryl, Billie and Elise and told them the good news. Sheila was able to stop by but Darryl was busy at work. Elise stopped by since it was her lunch break. Billie came along at the worst possible moment.

Christy started another episode and began her violent screaming. Billie raced out of the room with Henry and Leo even though they told her not to. Billie couldn't stand seeing her sister like that and raced back out. Henry and Leo managed to calm her down quickly this time.

"What's going on with my sister" Billie asked Leo and Henry when they left Christy's room.

"We didn't want to worry you, but she's being possessed by a last remaining member of her demon gang let's call it" Leo explained.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes she is we just have to find out how to get rid of the demon" Henry informed.

After that conversation they joined the others in Phoebe and Coops bedroom. Everyone had already had a turn holding the baby. Phoebe and Coop waited till everyone was there then introduced her newest daughter.

"Everyone I'm proud to introduce the newest Halliwell. Say Hello to Patty Victoria Halliwell" Phoebe introduced.

After the guests left everyone left Phoebe and Coop alone with their new daughter. The dads took the other kids to the park. Meanwhile the moms and Billie went throw the book of shadows.

"There's nothing here" Billie said frustrated and smacked the book down on the table.

"I know what we have to do" Christy said as she entered the room with Rosie the Elder.

"If I give up my demotic powers it will erase my Destiney and the demon will leave" Christy stated.

"The only power she would have to give up is her fire power" Rosie explained.

"Sis are you sure" Billie asked.

"Yeah I told you I want to be good" Christy stated.

Christy directed them to the right page in the book. The spell required one family member, one Elder and three charmed ones to hold hands while saying the spell. So Prue, Piper Paige, Billie, Christy and Rosie held and hands and chanted the spell, which was a spell to remove any demotic type powers. Once they finished Christy tried using her fire power but couldn't.

Not long after black smoke left Christy's body and disappeared into the air. Rosie said it was the demon and he was sent to limbo. Piper called the guys and told them it was safe to bring back the children. Then Phoebe and Coop came into the living room and let Christy hold baby Patty so she could meet her.

The next day was Christmas Eve and it was time to summon Grams and Patty. Once they were summoned they immediately took turns holding baby Patty. During this the kids were watching a Christmas movie with their parents. Piper got up and made so hot chocolate and passed it around.

The Christmas carols came on after the movie was over. Phoebe was still too tired to dance but the others were dancing their lives away. Except for Piper who was too busy having to constantly stop Belle from trying to tear open the wrapped presents under the tree.

Before bed the kids were allowed to open on Christmas present. Each of them got pajamas to wear to bed that night. The kids were tired by nine and headed up to bed yawning. Before going to bed it Payton's turn to put out milk and cookies for Santa.

The next morning the kids were up by 5 and there was no going back to bed. So they and their tired parents joined Grams and Payton in the living room. Grams filed the kids rip open their presents, and Prue helped Preston open his.

While presents were being opened Piper, Paige, Leo and Andy reheated breakfast, which they had made the night before. Once presents were all open the kids and Adults sat at the table and enjoyed: Pancakes, French toast, bacon eggs and milk or juice. Afterwards the younger kids had to be cleaned up from all the syrup.

After the cleanup everyone got into their snow outfits and enjoyed playing in the snow. This lasted for two hours then they came back in freezing cold. So Billie and Christy made hot chocolate and passed it around. That's When Victor and Sam came. Piper turned on the music and the rest of the day was filled with singing, dancing and laughing.

Before leaving that night, Billie went to check on Christy in her room. Christy was on her bad looking through a book. Billie sat down beside her and realized it was a picture album of them and their family.

"The sister's made it for me" Christy stated.

"They're good people, they care about everyone" Billie said.

"Yeah I was wrong when I thought they were selfish, I'm sorry Billie" Christy stated.

"I can't believe I got mom and dad killed."

"That wasn't your fault" Billie stated.

Billie and Christy wrapped their arms around each other. It was the first time Billie knew her sister was really back as herself. She couldn't imagine the pain and thoughts running through Christy, but she wanted her sister to know she was there for her.


End file.
